


White like snow

by Josh_raptornerd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_raptornerd/pseuds/Josh_raptornerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Julchen 'Jelle' Belschmidt  is taken into the arms of the Soviet Union, it was only a matter of time before someone discovered her best kept secret. Now that it's out in the open, her life is changing for better or for worse, and one Belarusian is the cause of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this mostly bassed off headcanons i had with one of my friends on skype about the ship and i decided to write it, i hope you enjoy my writting and please excuse the chapters being short.
> 
> Also! Jelle is the name i gave Julchen when she pretended to be a man, wich is part of headcanon that in order to be allowed to go to war Julchen took the identity of a man and the only ones that really knew were Germany, Frederick the great and Hungary.

**Chapter 1**

Julchen was refusing to be taken away from her brother. She struggled against the Russian soldiers as they carried her out of the vehicle and into the mansion, as the door opened she was shoved in, She fell to the ground. “Ah, Prussia, it is so nice to see you here” a childlike voice called and Julchen hissed at the voice, she looked up and saw the Russian smiling at her. Julchen was about to speak, but noticed the few other people in the room, looking at her a bit surprised.

Julchen stood up and smirked lightly. “I see you have all the gang here to welcome me, Russia” She said as she looked over at the brunette. “Hey Liet” She winked at her and her cheeks turned a bright red as she turned away. 

Russia opened her eyes her smile still wide on her lips. “Listen, Jelle” She hissed her name. “You are living here from now on, and if you can’t get along with us, if you don’t there will be consequences” She said. Julchen frowned. “Like hell i am, I’m going to make my stay here a living hell for you, Anya” She hissed the name as well.

Anya gave her childlike smile again “Oh dear Prussia, the only one it will be hell for is you. Nikolai, Dmitri, please escort our guest to his room” She said as the two tall men walked closer. 

“Don’t you dare touch me” She said as they moved their hands to reach for her arms. As they walked beside her up the stairs Julchen recognized Henry, she frowned at him: They had been friends a while back, he had recently found out she was a woman and had joked about telling others, and Julchen had broken their friendship because she knew he could have told Annalisse. 

 

Dmitri and Nikolai stopped by a door and so did Julchen, Dmitry opened the door. “This will be your room, Sorry it’s too small” He said with a small sad smile. “It’s fine, i’ve had worse” She told him trying to reassure him. Nikolai didn’t say a word, It was the first time he meet the Prussian, but he had heard his sister talk about the nation many times. Julchen walked in as she looked around.

“Nik, could you take first watch?” Dmitri asked his brother and Nikolai only nodded. Dmitri walked back down the stairs.

 

Nikolai stood by the door for a while, then he sat down when Liudvika brought him food. After a few more hours he heard a sound from the room and he got to his feet and walked in. The small window was open  and he saw the Prussian look at him and give him the finger. Nikolai flipped him back before the Prussian fell to the snow under him. Nikolai quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs and made it outside, As he went around the house he saw the Prussian Running and Nikolai followed, knowing he wouldn't get too far in the cold of the Russian weather.

After a moment he saw the man stop and Nikolai walked closer. “ What an idiot, did you really think you would get far? even if you did, you would get lost in the forest. You would get nowhere without me.” He said coldly at the other. Julchen got to her feet and gripped the edge of Nikolai’s jacket. “Listen here, alright? i will not hesitate to kick your ass if you get in my way, or either you're going to help me, or leave me alone “ She said glaring at him. Nikolai just smirked. “I do wish i could leave you alone, but i would not like to make my sister angry” He said. Julchen then let go of him and was about to walk off again when Nikolai took him by the back of the collar of his shirt and pulled the albino back, Julchen was so small and thin it was easy for Nikolai to pull the nation along. “Let me go!” Julchen yelled as she kicked and fussed, cursing at him in German. Nikolai payed no attention as he felt the other kicking.

When they got back to the mansion Nikolai quickly dragged Julchen into the room and pushed her inside and then walked in, locked the door and then closed the window. Nikolai got Latvia to bring him wooden planks, nails and a hammer and hammered the window down. “I really don’t want to be chasing after you” He said and then walked out of the room to keep guard again. 

 

Weeks passed and Julchen had given up on trying to escape and Nikolai no longer had to watch the door. He would however still stand by her door sometimes. Julchen still got in trouble and Russia wouldn’t allow her to eat dinner, so she was sent to her room without dinner, Nikolai found this a bit too harsh and had started sneaking food to the albino. He never said much, just a simple “Eat” as he closed the door.

 

 

2 months passed and Nikolai would do the same every time Julchen was sent away without Dinner, Anya never noticed so Nikolai continued. One day as Julchen did her chores she saw Nikolai and walked over. “Thank you, for bringing me food” She whispered so no one else would hear and then she ran off.

 

 

As time went on Julchen had calmed down, she didn’t get yelled at as often, so there was no need for Nikolai to sneak her food so often.

One day however Julchen hadn't been allowed out of the room all day. Nikolai decided he should give the albino man some food, Nikolai was used to not knocking, he opened the door and froze when he saw Jelle shirtless, except, there were breast there, like his sisters. Nikolai left the food and closed the door. He stood there for a moment as he could feel his head spinning and was internally screaming. And then he walked away.

Julchen on the other hand was standing there with her eyes wide and cheeks red. Nikolai had just walked in on her, not as Jelle, as Julchen, He would surely tell Anya, Julchen let out a muffled shout into her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start hanging out and things start getting intense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are forced Kisses, thats as far as it goes. just a warning maybe?

While Julchen evaluated what to do on the matter, Nikolai had seen her changing, she wasn't wearing her binder, he would surely tell Anya that Jelle wasn't really a man, but a woman, Julchen made sure the door was locked to avoid anyone coming in, it would be a terrible thing if Nikolai told Anya, so she sat on her bed as she thought of what to do.

Nikolai on the other hand was sure he had seen wrong, surely Jelle didn't have breast, surely HE wasn't a woman, no how could that be? Nikolai had seen Jelle fighting and there was no way such a small WOMAN could take out entire army's and me nicknamed the white demon of prussia, it was imposible, he knew his sister could, because she was tall and fit, and trained for it, but the prussian? he was small like a child, barely to Nikolai's shoulder.

 A week passed and Julchen didn't leave her room at all and the door would not open, Anya didn't pay much mind, she thought the Prussian had surely died by now. But Nikolai knew that he was still there.

Julchen finaly left her room after requesting Lithuania to bring her some of her work uniforms, female work uniforms. After she changed she walked down to Anya's office where she knew the Russian would be, she knocked on the door and a soft muffled"Come in" echoed in her ears.

She opened the door and Anya was slightly surprised to see the albino standing there and wearing the female uniform.  
"Jelle, i thought you where dead, i'm glad to see your not " She said cheerfully.  
"Julchen, my name is Julchen, i am here to reveal myself, i'm not really a man.. i'm a woman, but i am sure you know that by now" She said and gulped as the Russian looked at her up and down.

 "No, i did not, but i am glad you have spoken up, Julchen" Anya answered trying out the name making sure she could say it with a hiss.

Julchen simply nodded. "Now get back to your chores, Henry has had a hard time dealing with so many" She said and looked back at her papers on her desk. "Sure" Julchen said and walked out bitting ehr tounge, she wanted to retort, but now that Anya knew she was a woman there was a bigger chance that Anya would be harsher.

As Julchen cleaned the house with an old cloth she saw the Belurussian peaking from a corner, she slowly walked towards him.

"You have big man boobs for being so thin" he said with a thick accent. Julchen smirked lightly and looked up at him. "No, there breast Belarus, i'm a woman, i thought you knew that, have you never seen breast?" She asked him and he stood quiet for a moment. 

"I have" he replied after a moment. "Well you sure don't know how to tell the diference." She said as they stood there quietly for a moment. "Thank you" She whispered to him a light blush on her cheeks out of the embarresment she remembered when he walked in on her.  
"What for?" He asked glaring lightly, why was she thanking him?  
"For not telling Anya, i was sure you would since you're like her shadow, and tell her everything, but thank you" She said, Nikolai was surprised for a moment as he looked at her.  
"I didn't say anything because i honestly wanted to believe you had man breast, so don't thank me" He said in his cold voice.  
"Yeah, well whatever, just accept my thanks, because i don't thank people often" She said as she walked off to keep cleaning.

 Henry was out in the garden when there was a tap on his shoulder and smiled when he saw Julchen, not Jelle. "Juls! your not dressed as a man" he said with a smile. "Yeah, had to tell Anya" She said handing him a glad of water. 

"Why?" He asked a bit confused. "Nikolai walked in on my changing and saw me and i thought he would tell Anya, but he didn't" She said, Henry frowned as she told him this.  
"He saw you changing, does that me naked?" He asked and Julchen simply rolled her eyes "I need to give this other glass to Dmitri" She said and walked off, leaving the Hungarian a bit frustrated.

 That night Julchen roamed around the library after her chores had been finished, she looked at the books and frowned. Everything was in Russian, not even english, she sighed in frustration once she got to the end of the shelves, every single book was in russian, and Julchen didn't bother to learn the language, and there were no German onces because she knew Anya wouln't allow German liturature in her library, especialy after the recent war. As she made her way to eit the library her face planted against something hard and solid, she gasped out as she felt a small pain in her nose.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked.

Julchen looked up as she rubbed her nose.

"I was looking for a book to read, but everything is in Russian, and i don't think it would be easy for me to learn it" She said looking at him.

He was quiet for a moment.

"What did you want to read?" he asked as he walked around her and looked thro the books.

"Um, maybe myth books, i don't know anything fictional is good" She said and Nikolai nodded, he looked thru the books and picked one out, Julchen tried to read the tittle, but again, Russian was a language she did not understand.

"Come, i'll read to you" Nikolai said as he walked out, Julchen blinked in surprise but she followed him quickly. She expected to go to her room, but they passed her door and made way to Nikolai's room. He opened the door and he motioned her to go in, " Sit on the bed" He said and she nodded, following the order, she sat on the bed and Nikolai followed as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

 Nikolai started readying and Julchen payed close attention, she giggled a bit once in a while and Nikolai would only glance at her and continue the readying. She let out a small snort at one paoint nd Nikolai stopped.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked , "Your accent is so funny" she said as she giggled again.

"Do you want me to read the damn book or not?" He asked and Julchen quickly ndded for him to continue, Nikolai, kept readying until he heard a faint snoring, He stopped and looked at Julchen who was now fast asleep. He sighed but closed the book and placed it on his night stand. He picked Julchen in his arms bridal style and carried her to her room. He layed her in bed and tucked her in.

 Before Nikolai realized it it had turned into a habit, everynight, Julchen would go to Nikolais room, and everynight he would read to her until she feel asleep, and everynight he would carry her to her room and tuck her in.

Months passed and they had spent more time together, when ever Nikolai was out working in the garden Julchen would bring him a drink and they would sit for a while, sometimes they talked sometimes they didn't. It was nice, the silance wasn't an awkward one, it was a plesant one.

 The night soon started getting colder and Julchen wasn't used to the harsh winter nights in Russia.

One night while Nikolai was readying to her she interrupted him.

"Nikolai, can i stay here? my room's to cold and one blanket doesn't do much" She said in a low voice.

Nikolai looked at her as he thought and he nodded. "Sure, don't know what that will help" He said and continued readying.

After a while Julchen feel asleep and Nikolai but the book down, and climbed into bed with the albino, at first they where a bit away, but Julchen's need for wamth was stronger so she moved closer and wrapped her arms around Nikolai. There feet locked together and Julchen let out a small gasp.

"Nik, your feet are freezing" She whinned and quickly made way to falling asleep again.

 Cold months passed and now this was a habit, after Anya was in bed, Julchen would make way to Nikolais room and he would read to her and then both would fall asleep, in an embrace, Julchen would whinne about Nikolai's cold feet, but still have there feet curled up together.

 One night Julchen didn't have the chance to however. Before she could make way to Nikolai's room Henry made his way to Julchen room.

"Henry, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Why do you go to Nikolai's room everynight?" he asked. Julchen frowned.

"I don't think that's any of your bussiness now is it?" She said a hiss in her voice.

"Now excuse me" she said as she atempted to walk out the door, Henry stopped her.

"Henry wh-" but she was interupted as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her, Julchen tried her best to push him away.

Henry;s lips moved from her lips to her neck, a whinne escaped Julchen's lips.

"H-Henry let me go" she said as she attempted to pushe him off her. Julchen kicked her leg up, she heard Henry let out a gasp and he fell and moved away from Julchen as she left her room and made her way to Poland's room, she knew Felcia and her had problems, but she also knew Felcia wouln't let her be hurt by a man.  
Julchen spent that night with the polish woman after a long talk.

 The next morning, Nikolai looked for Henry, and found him on the stairs.

"Hey Nikolai, how are you?" Henry asked, but he only got a glare from the Belorusian. Henry was confused. Suddently he felt Nikolai's arm's shoving him and he fell down the stairs. He let out a loud groan as his arm broke from the fall. Nikolai walked to him and kneeled down.

"I heard you sneaking into Julchen's room, stay away from her, you disgust me" He said as he stood and spat on the Hungarian. Nikolai called Liudvika to 'clean the trash' wich he meant Henry.

 Julchen looked for Nikolai, and found him outside in the garden. "Nik! " she called and he didn't turn.

"Nikolai" She called and he turned to glare at her.

"What do you want?" He asked and julchen was taken aback from the tone he used.

"I just wanted to tell you why i didn't show up last night" She said trying to explaine.

"I know why, had fun with Henry?" He asked, Julchen frowned.

"No!, i got free from him and went to Poland's room, i wanted Henry away from me" She said, and Nikolai looked at her.

"You sure? i heard some sounds from your room"  
Julchen glared. "How dare you dought me" Julchen was feeling quite offended by what Nikolai was implying.

"If you don't want to believe me then thats your problem" She said as she turned to leave.

"Julchen wait" Nikolai called but she was gone, He sighed as he kicked a near by bucket, he had messed up, and he was feeling confused as to why it bothered him so much that Julchen had gotten angry with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nik tries to figure out his feelings for the Prussian, he goes to his big brother for Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, i just really wanted to update this :A

It had been 2 weeks since Julchen had gotten angry with him. He tried to act like he didn't care, like it didn't bother him that she was actually ignoring him, she no longer showed up in his room for him to read to her and they no longer cuddled during the cold nights. He had grown slightly anxious now that she was talking to his brother more, yet he felt glad she was also ignoring Henry, the asshole did more attempts to try and talk to Julchen. 

As the days went by he couln't help glare at Henry, everytime he got close to Julchen. and Nikolai had the urge to push him down the stairs again. But he had no idea why he was feeling this way. 

As Dimity was getting dinner ready with Luidvika he walked in. "Lithuania, out, i need to speak with my brother" the brunnette nodded and walked out leaving the two brothers alone. "Yes, what is it Nik?" He said smiling as he chopped the vegetables and got them into the pot. 

"Julchen is mad at me...Because i didn't believe her when she told me she didn't fuck Henry..."He said bluntly. 

"Nikolai, language" Dimitry frowned at his brothers words. "Yes and?" He said making the other continue. 

"It's stupid...why isin't she forgiving me, and talking to me again?" He asked frowning. As Dimitry turned to look at him he sighed. 

"Why is it important to you that she forgives you?" He asked as he looked at his younger brother; Dimitry knew his brother, and he knew he wasn't used to being open about his emotions and he also knew it was hard for Nikolai to actually figure out his feelings. 

"I don't know" Nikolai replied after a few moments of silence. "She also keeps avoiding me and it's stupid, my room is right next to hers, and it's annoying" He said crossing his arms and leaning on the ball. "And that stupid Idiot Henry keeps wanting to talk to her, that asshole" He smirked. "But he get's punched more" He said.

Dimitry laughed a bit catching Nikolai's attention, he raised a thin eyebrow. "What the hell are you laughing about?" 

"Nikolai, haven't you thought that maybe you have a crush on her?" He said laughing as he saw Nikolai's face change. 

"What? no?, i don't want to crush her?" He said looking at his brother. 

Dimitry laughed again. "No, Nikolai, i meant that you like her, have feelings for her" He said and it took Nikolai a while. 

_Feelings for her, no way that was stupid, the only feelings he felt for her where pity._

"Well i pity her, if thats what you mean" He said after a moment. 

Dimitry sighed. "Nik no...Ugh nevermind, it's kinda hard to explaine, maybe you liked the attention she gave you, if you want her to talk to you again, make it up to her, a gift, i don't know, somethign nice" He said turnign to look back at the pot with the food. 

"Where do i find a gift?" He asked, "Figure it out Nikolai" 

Nikolai huffed and walked out of the kitchen. Nikolai hadthought it was stupid for him to get the other a gift, yet, he was searching around the house for something. 


End file.
